


Нет, они не любили друг друга...

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, они не любили друг друга, они просто были вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет, они не любили друг друга...

Они поженились через пять месяцев после знакомства. Такие разные и так похожие в своем одиночестве. 

Они познакомились в Дырявом котле. Он предложил выпить, она не отказалась. Огневиски — не дамский напиток. В тот вечер она оказалась у него. И утром осталась только на завтрак под неловкую тишину. Говорить было не о чем — не было общих тем, не было общих воспоминаний, причиняющих боль. Может поэтому она и осталась?

Рядом с ним не было ночных кошмаров. 

Были теплые вечера у камина в разных углах комнаты. 

Были вечерние трапезы, на которые подавались подгоревшие и недоваренные блюда — Панси училась готовить. 

Был горячий, обжигающий кофе, который так грел душу, потому что знала, что Чарли варил его специально для неё, ведь он сам не пьет кофе. Был горький зеленый чай по вечерам у камина — Панси верила, что становится чуть ближе Чарли, разделяя его привычки.

 

Был холодный душ по утрам, потому что он снова не разбудил её, и она опаздывала на работу. 

Была тихая свадьба. И родственники, нежелающие её принимать. И был Поттер, который грустно улыбался и пожимал плечами. 

Было спокойствие. 

Нет, они не любили друг друга. Просто спасались от одиночества и призраков ушедшей войны. 

Он изменял ей. Ей об этом часто сообщали. Панси лишь цинично ухмылялась. Она не закатывала бурных сцен и не хлопала громко дверью. Она даже не ревновала. В такие дни они спокойно ужинали, после ужина Чарли выходил покурить на балкон, а Панси выходила подышать воздухом... и не возвращалась.   
Её не было день, два, неделю. Чарли искал её по всем друзьям и родственникам, но безрезультатно.   
Через неделю она возвращалась, готовила ужин и пила горький зеленый чай вместе с мужем. Он не спрашивал где она была, она не говорила почему ушла. 

Нет они не любили друг друга. Они просто были вместе. 

Они засыпали и просыпались вместе. Вместе выгуливали собаку, которую завели через месяц после знакомства. Вместе не посещали семейные ужины, ведь звали их туда по-одиночке. Вместе переезжали в Румынию. Там Панси нашла себе работу по душе. Вместе восхищались великолепием драконов. 

Они были вместе. Они были семьей. 

Нет, они не любили друг друга. 

Просто она боялась одиночества, а он устал быть один. 

Нет, она не любит его. Она просто привыкла к горечи зеленого чая, теплым румынским ночам и ласковым голубым глазам. Поэтому она не уйдет от него. 

И он не любит Панси. Просто уже привык к её присутствию, к разбросанным книгам по нумералогии, её уставшим вздохам, циничным усмешкам и радостному звонкому смеху. Как он может оставить её одну? 

И сына они назовут Артур. Она ведь согласится. 

Нет, они не любили друг друга...


End file.
